Slave for You
by imvegetarianboi
Summary: You've been captured by Sasori no Danna. Will you try to escape, or will you be his slave forever?


Pow! You have been captured by a certain red-headed Akatsuki member.

Blah blah blah, let me go...blah blah blah never you've been captured...blah blah blah.

"What's your name?" the leader asked you.

You stumble to say your name at first. "_..." you managed to squeeze out in fear.

"Well _, here in the Akatsuki, we have a certain rule about ninjas being captured..." began the leader, Pein."Any female ninja who is captured automatically becomes a slave...a slave to whoever captured them. In your case, Akasuna no Sasoriis your _master."_Pein using that word made you cringe. You looked over to your "master". You knew that you had no choice but to be a slave so you didn't bother protesting. You saw Sasori walk away from the crowd of fellow Akatsuki members and you decided it would be good to follow him. He walked into a room with his name on the front of the door; you followed and closed the door behind you. As you walked inside of the room, you saw Sasori standing in the middle of the room and you stopped walking.

"So...what do you want me to do first? Clean your room?" You asked shyly. Sasori chuckled quietly to himself. You raised an eyebrow. You were confused and scared about what Sasori was laughing about. Suddenly, he turned around and faced you. Sasori slowly walked towards you. Before you knew it, he was in your face. You stared into his big, beautiful brown eyes.

"You're so naive..." He said in your ear. Your eyes widened for a quick minute. You were very confused now.

"What do you mean? Am I not a slave to you?" You asked Sasori violently.

"Take your clothes off..." He whispered in your ear seductively. You gulped. You were stunned by his words. You stood there for a minute, thinking of what to say.

"What did you think Pein meant when he said 'slave'?" Sasori asked you. You tried to speak, but it felt like you had something caught in your throat. "**_Sex slave_** _... You're my SEX slave..." Sasori had answered his own question. You started to sweat immensely. You knew what was coming next and you were scared as hell. Sasori put one of his hands on the side of your head, pulling your head closer to his mouth. He was so close to you, you could feel his hot breath on your neck. Even though you knew what was happening and what was going to happen, you were actually turned on by this criminal.

He repeated what he had previously said, "Take your clothes off. Now." You felt like you couldn't move. You stepped back from Sasori for a moment and thought.

"_I might as well do what he says...it's too late to run away."_you thought to yourself. You looked into his brown eyes. You felt helpless.

"Do you need help?" Sasori asked impatiently. You shook your head and began to take your clothes off. Article by article, you stripped in front of Sasori until you were naked. You looked at his face, a grin stretched across his face. He took your hand and led you to his bed. You sat down on the wide bed. It was covered in dark blue sheets, they were silky. You looked back at Sasori as he stripped himself. When he took his shirt off, your heart skipped a beat. He had a built torso, muscular arms with a toned stomach. You bit your lip without realizing it. Sasori noticed you checking him out.

"Like the view?" He asked playfully while taking off his pants. You blushed a hard red and looked down. He walked up to you and gently pushed you down on his bed.

Sasori was now on top of you, gazing into your eyes. Your heart was racing as his face was getting closer to yours. Sasori had kissed you! His lips were soft and pink, warm like the sun shining on your skin. You didn't kiss back immediately because he had actually forced him tongue into your mouth. Your tongues fought for dominance. His tongue won of course. His tongue explored every inch of your tongue, also playing with your tongue. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck and started kissing back. Sasori broke the kiss to leave wet trails down your neck, giving your neck butterfly kisses and sucking on your neck leaving hickeys on your neck. You moaned loudly but softly. You could feel Sasori grinning on your neck. In this moment, he began to fondle your left breast. He started playing with your nipple, which was hard as a rock. You continued to moan under his touch. He stopped leaving hickeys on your neck when his head rose up and kissed your lips.

"You have a beautiful body..." He said smiling at you. You lightly blushed and pulled him in for one kiss. You smiled at him and said hungrily, "I want you. Fuck me, now." His eyebrows raised from being so surprised of hearing what you had said. Then, he grinned and began to chuckle.

"I thought I was giving commands...but since you're so beautiful, I concur." he said smiling. He stood up and pulled his boxers down. When you saw the size of his penis...forget about it. That shit was like King Kong! You liked what you saw, though you were scared. You were a virgin, waiting for the right one. He wasn't the one, but what the hell he was close to it. Sasori hopped back on the bed and said, "I'll go slowly." He knew you were a virgin? The fuck man. You didn't care, as long as he fucked you, you'd be fine.

He slowly put his manhood in your womanhood. Tears began to fall from your eyes slowly. Finally, he was completely in you. You could feel his member throbbing in you, were were as tight as a ducks arse. As you continued to cry, Sasori licked your tears away. He shot you a look asking if you were ready to continue, you nodded. He began thrusting softly in and out of your womanhood. Your cries soon became sounds of pleasure, the pain had passed. It was all ecstasy. You moaned continuously, every time he banged in you. He smiled at the sound of your pleasure. He started thrusting harder and faster. You moaned immensely when he hit your G-Spot.

"Found it..." He said grinning and repetitively hitting that spot. You felt like you could die. You were in heaven, except it was sure you were going to hell. Sasori moaned along with your moans, you were one. You were in deep ecstasy and about to climax when you hear Sasori say something.

"Who's your master?" He asked while plowing you to another dimension. You tried to find the strength to answer, he asked you again. This time he asked you more with aggression.

"WHO is your master?" You finally said it.

"You are!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you...Who is it?" He was toying with you. You were incredibly close to reaching your climax. As he thrusts harder into you every time, you said louder, "You are! You're my master!" he smiled and said, "Call me master, slave." He was thrusting so hard now...you could barely keep your eyes open. You finally reached you climax.

"DANNA!" You moaned while your juices released, covering the sheets and Sasoris penis with them. He crackled but continued to thrust, harder and harder until **he**reached his climax.

"uhh..._!" He had done it. He finally climaxed. He pulled his penis out and moved his face to your womanhood, taking a lick out of it. You moaned quietly. He had finally tasted your sweet nectar. He came back up to your face and kissed you softly, rolling over. You both are panting like dogs, very tired dogs.

"Thank you..._...for everything." He spit out, looking at you.

"No...thank you, Sasori." you said back happily.

He looked at you with his big beautiful brown eyes.

"You're free...to go if you want to... you're not my slave anymore...You don't deserve this." He said feelingly. You smiled and kissed him.

"I think I'll stay...for a little while longer." You replied closing your eyes. Sasori kissed your cheek and wrapped you in his arms. He was the one, you just couldn't see it yet.


End file.
